Kingdom of Lionheart
Kingdom of Lionheart Introduction The Kingdom of Lionheart was founded from the ashes of many common civilizations shortly after the god's war. Humans, Elves, Gnomes, Ursine, and more all banded together in a single alliance, despite elemental differences. This bond was strengthened even further by the constant threat from the Chaos Lands. Over the years, Lionheart began to form a multitude of royal houses, each unique from one another, and each claiming lands and castles for their own. Today, there are many royal houses that exist, some, much larger, and much more ancient than others. The Kingdom of Lionheart stands as one of the strongest forces on Divias. With their great capital city of Avantasia, and their many forts and cities in the world, they hold influence over much of the lands of Divias. This strength was tested in the war of Blades and Axes, where territorial disputes between the dwarves of the ancestral Gnarlstone Mountains erupted into war. This war was luckily, short lived, leading to Dwarven surrender. The terms were simple, and as follows. The Gnarlstone dwarves will join in unity with the Kingdom of Lionheart, and surrender Havenshield to them, in return, they shall keep their ancestral mountain to themselves, only dwarves are permitted upon Gnarlstone Mountain. Lionheart agreed to these terms, and to this day. Lionheart and the dwarves have become great allies, as for the dwarves, joining Lionheart has been the best choice they have ever made. They have grown rich in selling their metals, and grown fat by buying Lionheart's food. With the Dwarf's now part of Lionheart, only one true threat remains on the Lionheart continent. The Chaos Lands. In order to combat the Chaos Lands, the kingdom of Lionheart constructed the Six Gates of Order along two paths leading into the heartlands. These gates have proved successful in deterring the chaotic forces left over from the God's War from entering the realm of Lionheart. Each gate serves a function, and each gate is commanded by a great hero of lionheart. Divisions The kingdom of lionheart consists of many officially endorsed divisions that handle different matters of the kingdom. Each of these divisions are led by a sub-leader, or hero who also serve as members of the king's official royal counsel. * Royal Navy of the Lionheart - A powerful naval force to be reckoned with. They patrol the waters keeping the coasts free from plunder, transport goods across Divias, and offically endorse explorers on their journeys. As well as being a military force in times of war. * Royal Military of the Lionheart - The Lionheart military is likely the largest of the divisions. They guard the cities, push back the hill tribes from Lionheart cities and towns, protect the people, and man the Order Gates. Of course, they also are the main military force in times of war. * Royal Arcane Circle of the Lionheart - The Arcane Circle is the most distinguished group of intellectual minds and mages in Lionheart. They stretch the possibilities of magic, and give their lives to understanding the purpose of the power that god's have given. They also serve as a military force. * The Dwarven Seat - The dwarves still hold dominion over the Gnarlstone Mountains, and have some say in the matters of their own people. The Dwarven Seat are warriors, priests, and any other dwarf who have pledged to serve dwarven ideals while still fighting in the name of the king. * Sept of the Hooded - A group of shadow priests who represent matters of the grave. They conduct funerals, keep the royal crypts and catacombs free of monstrosities, and give mercy to the suffering. They are found within the Shadow Tower in the City of Order. * The Hearts of Faith - The Hearts of Faith are those that construct, keep, and pledge themselves to the god's, elements. and their temples. They are a varied division, who maintain the will of the god's even in these times of silence. Heroes The title of hero is given to the most powerful and brave of Lionheart. Bestowed by the king himself, heroes serve as guardians of important figures, defenders of the Order Gates, and the most trusted hands of the king. There may only be twenty five heroes at a time, when one falls in battle or age, the king may choose to bring another hero to take his place. * Lord Titus Gravus - Commander of Order Gate One * Lord Arthurin Proudhammer- Commander of Order Gate Four * Lord Sage Aularieth - Commander of Order Gate Two * Lord Eden Dawnblaze -Commander of Order Gate Five Royal Houses * House Gravus * House Blackeye * House Ire' * House Dawnblaze * House Forthwind * House Dalhyr * House Aularieth * House Proudhammer * House Brawnburn * House Thoth Claimed Territory Plains of Valor (Arathi Highlands) Heartlands (Wetlands) Havenshield (Loch Modan) Gnarlstone Mountains (Dun Morogh) Northlands (Grizzly Hills) (Contested territory)